Various types of devices and systems have been used to stabilize portions of bones including the spine. Spinal stabilization techniques have employed plating and rods on the posterior, anterior, lateral, postero-lateral and antero-lateral portions of a spinal column segment. Such systems can provide rigid or dynamic fixation of a spinal column segment for the repair of injured or diseased vertebrae, intervertebral discs, and other elements of the spinal column. There remains a need for stabilization systems that are adaptable for various stabilization requirements in a single spinal procedure.